Our Lives as the cutie mark crusaders
by I am a pegasister
Summary: The lives of Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo from fights to drama to new fillies. Told from Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, amd Scootaloo's point of view
1. Talent Show

Sweetie Belle's point of view

"Ding! Ding," Rang the school bell. It was time for another day of school with Miss Cheerilee and the other fillies.

"Good morning, class. Today, we are going to have signups for the school talent show," She introduced. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and i all looked at each other and smiled. Finally, something we are all good at. "I will pass around the signup sheets to all the fillies so everyone can sign up," she smiled. She started it in the front and passed it around.

"Do we have to sign up?" Twist asked.

"You don't have to, of course. But it is much appreciated if you do," she responded. "Anyway, you are allowed to do anything you want. You could bake, dance, juggle, or anything you can think of!" she explained.

"What if we look stupid?" One of the young fouls asked.

"Don't worry. You never look stupid doing something you love!" she said.

"What if we don't know what to do?" Apple bloom asked her. That's a good question. I don't know what I will do.

"Well, think about it tonight and just tell me tomorrow. You have until tomorrow to sign up and it will be on Monday. We will have three judges who will pick first, second, and third place," she told us.

"Will there do prizes?" I asked her.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Can we do it with another pony?" Silver spoon asked.

"If that's what you want," she responded. When the sheet was passed to me, I saw Apple bloom and Scootaloo didn't write anything. I guess they didn't know what to write. But I did see some ponies names a recognized:

Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon: Singing

Twist: Baking

Snips and Snails: Juggling

I didn't recognize any of the other ponies. Soon, the bell rang to leave. Wow, school was so short. I ran over to Apple bloom and Scootaloo. "What are you going to do?" we all asked at the same time.

"I don't know what to do. Let's ask my sister!" Sweetie Belle suggested. That was a good idea since her sister was so smart. We nodded in agreement and started walking to Carousel Boutique. It was a really quiet walk, but we finally arrived. We walked in and saw Rarity working on a new design.

"Rarity, I'm home!" I yelled. She jumped in fright. She turned around, looking as angry as ever.

"Sweetie belle! I told you not to scare me. I'm working right now," she scolded. I peeked over her shoulder to see her newest design. It was a fuchsia colored, short, ruffled dress. It had slots for wings, so it couldn't be for her.

"Who's the design for?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. What can I help you ladies with?" she asked.

"We need help. We don't know what to do for the talent show," Apple Bloom explained.

"The talent show? I used to love the talent show!" she told us. We all knew she loved them, and for 4 straight years she got 1st place. We should know, she talks about it all the time. "I know what you should do! But first you have to help me in return!" she smiled, evilly. Oh boy!


	2. Helping Rarity

Scootaloo's Point of view

"So what do we have to do?" I asked Rarity. I hoped it was something adventurous, but knowing Rarity it wouldn't be. Rarity walked in to her closet and walked back with a bin of materials in a lot of different colors, a sewing kit, push pin, a tape measure, and a note pad. She measured Apple Bloom and wrote something down. She measured Sweetie Belle and wrote something down. Finally, she measured me and wrote something down. She eyed the notes and finally spoke.

"I have a job for each other you and then a group job. Scootaloo, since you are the perfect size; you are the model," she told me. How ironic, the pony that hates dressing up, has to be the model. This should be fun. Not!

"Sweetie Belle, since you know fashion; you will be my assistance. Apple Bloom, since I know you have a very keen eye, you will be my fabric picker. Let's go!" she said. I stood there while Apple Bloom picked out a bright fuchsia like from the picture. Rarity wrapped it around me and stuck it with a pin. I kind of dozed off as Rarity kept working. I slept for about two minutes until I was poked in the flank with a pin!

"Ow!" I yelped.

"All done!" She told us as she unzipped the dress. I stepped out and looked at it as she hung it up. It was fuchsia with emerald trim.

"I'm glad that's over," I said.

"What's our next job?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The last job is to deliver this dress to my client," She smiled as she boxed the dress and tied it with a pin ribbon. She put it on Sweetie Belle's back and sent us off.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. Sweetie Belle looked at the box.

"Canterlot," She said. We all moaned and started walking. We walked and walked and walked. Then finally I said, "I have an idea! Let me fly the package to the client," I suggested. I tried picking up the package, but to no prevail. I rolled my eyes and went and got my scooter and attached my old wagon to it.

"Hop in!" I told them. They hopped in and we took off. It was only a 5 minute ride from where we were. We drove their fast and looked for the place. We saw a bright yellow house with a purple roof. That was the place. We got out and walked to the door. We knocked and waited.

A few moments we here a little voice, "I got it mommy!" A little filly about our age walked out. She had a lavender coat, royal purple eyes, and a royal purple mane to match. She was a few inches shorter than me and weighed a little lighter. This filly was different was different; she had a horn and wings!

"Hello. We are here to deliver a dress," Apple Bloom spoke up. The filly nodded and grabbed the package. She opened it and pulled out a note. I peered over her shoulder and read it:

'_Harmony__,_

_Hello, dear! It's Rarity, again. In front you are my three most trustworthy ponies. They are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. They will take you to Ponyville, and help you be 'normal' as you requested. This can only happen if you trust them, though. I will see you when you arrived. Best wishes._

_-Rarity' _

She put the note back in the box and picked it up. She climbed in the wagon, and we all got in to. I flapped my wings as fast as I could to get home, so Rarity can explain this whole situation. We got back to Carousel Boutique and all trotted in.

"Welcome home, darlings! Welcome Harmony," she greeted.

"Hello Miss Rarity," she smiled at her. Harmony opened up the box and slipped on the dress to how Rarity. "What do you think, Miss Rarity?" she asked twirling around.

"Lovely darling! Now Cutie Mark Crusaders, about the talent show. Sweetie Belle should sing. Scootaloo should do scooter tricks. And Apple Bloom should paint!" she smiled. They all nodded and agreed.

"We're going to practice in the tree house,' Sweetie Belle said. We're really practicing, but we're also trying to shake Harmony. We started walking, almost home free.

"Girls, could you take Harmony with you. Since she's new she doesn't have any friends yet," Rarity pleaded.

"Fine," I said, and we all walked to the tree house. We sat there for a minute, until Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"We should really practice. What should I sing?" she asked.

"You could sing "The perfect stallion" like we did for Hearts and Hooves day," I suggested. Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up like light bulbs when I said that.

"Yes!" she smiled. We all laughed.

"We can't practice in here thought. Let's meet up at Sweet Apple Acers in five minutes," Apple Bloom said.

"Harmony, you can come with me," I said and we all split up.


End file.
